


For Lemon! :DDD!!!

by angie_g



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco Malfoy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie_g/pseuds/angie_g
Summary: Winter Exchange for Lemon!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chamber of Secrets' Winter Exchange (2019)





	For Lemon! :DDD!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inqk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inqk/gifts).



<https://angie-g.tumblr.com/image/189741982693>

idk if this worked, which is why i tried two ways, as ive never actually posted an image via ao3 prior to this. oh well, i tried.


End file.
